


For the Dancing and the Dreaming

by Phoenixfeather



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel & Sam Winchester Friendship, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Sings, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Sam Ships It, Sam is a Sweetheart, Team Free Will, and act like lovesick teenagers, and an awesome friend and brother, and he's good at it, but he's got his limits, how to train your dragon song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 18:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixfeather/pseuds/Phoenixfeather
Summary: Dean can sing after all. He's just never let himself before.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“That can't be …?” Sam didn't notice that he trailed off as he listened to the singing.He looked towards Cas whose initial puzzled frown slowly morphed into a gentle contemplative smile.“I've never heard Dean sing before.”Sam let out an involuntary snort.“Yeah, well, I have and believe me, he can't carry a tune to save his live.”





	For the Dancing and the Dreaming

“Are you kidding me? I am not coming with you guys on that case!”

“Why not, Sam? It looks like a Wendigo and those are always a challenge. I'm not as good a hunter as you are. I'm certain Dean would need you more as a backup than he'd need me.”

“First of all, you are a good hunter; you just lack confidence. And second, I do NOT need to share a motel room with you two, three days after you finally figured your shit out. You have a decade worth of UST to resolve and I don’t want to be anywhere near you when that happens.” 

Sam slammed the Impala’s trunk a little more forcefully than necessary and shot the newly-turned-ex-angel an annoyed look. They were both carrying bags of groceries in their arms as they made their way out of the garage and towards the kitchen. 

“I don't know what your problem is.” Cas replied a little indignantly, while holding the door open for Sam, who had two bags in his arms instead of one like Cas. “We have only ever had sex outside of Dean's or my room when you weren't in the bunker.” 

Sam's eyes went comically wide and he almost tripped over his own feet.

“Ugh, I don't want to know that, man! Oh please, don't tell me you've done it on the kitchen table. I eat there!” 

The thought made him physically cringe, but when he turned to look at his friend, he noticed that the corners of the other man's mouth were quivering. 

“Wait …”, Sam sounded genuinely surprised. “You played me! You never had sex on the kitchen table!” 

At that Castiel finally broke. His mouth split into a wide grin and he started to laugh a deep rumbling chuckle. Sam gaped at him for three solid seconds until he couldn’t hold it in anymore and began to laugh, too. 

They turned the corner into the corridor that lead to the kitchen.

“Seriously Cas, if I ever catch you two in any spaces in the bunker that I have to share with you, you're both disowned! Bad enough I had to buy noise canceling headphones.” He shrugged towards a pair of headphones that were lying on top of the groceries in his arms. It was only then that he noticed that Cas was no longer walking next to him.

“Cas?” 

The ex-angel had stopped in the doorway and was now standing on the threshold to the corridor, his head cocked to the side in that familiar way that made Sam sure that he would have recognised his friend in any vessel the angel could have possibly taken when he had still been an angel. 

“Can you hear that, Sam?” 

The hunter didn't even need to strain his ears, now that he had stopped talking. There was singing coming from the kitchen. The voice echoed through the hallway, rough and deep, but upbeat and carrying the melody effortlessly. 

“My dearest one, my darling dear,  
Your mighty words astound me.  
But I've no need of mighty deeds  
When I feel your arms around me!”

The song sounded vaguely familiar and Sam would have thought that Dean had put on the radio, if it hadn't been for the lack of instruments playing in the background.

“That can't be …?” Sam didn't notice that he trailed off as he listened to the singing. 

He looked towards Cas whose initial puzzled frown slowly morphed into a gentle contemplative smile. 

“I've never heard Dean sing before.”

Sam let out an involuntary snort.

“Yeah, well, I have and believe me, he can't carry a tune to save his live.” 

Cas locked eyes with Sam. His mouth was turned up into a gentle smile, but his eyes were beaming.

“He is not doing it to save his life, now, is he?”

With that, he started to inch his way towards the closed kitchen door, obviously taking great care not to make too much noise. He transferred the bag he was holding from his right arm to his left and pushed open the door very cautiously until there was a little gap just wide enough to peer through with one eye. The singing got louder instantly.

Cas looked back at Sam and beckoned him over with a jerk of his head. 

The new human crouched down to make way for Sam, so the taller man could lean over him to have a peek. 

Sam's first reflex at the sight that greeted them was to burst out laughing, but he pressed his closed fist to his mouth to suppress the urge. Still, the image of his brother in slippers, boxers and his open dead-guy-robe, dancing through the kitchen while assembling ingredients for breakfast was not something he would likely ever forget. His pink IPod was sticking out of his pocket and he had his headphones in his ears. 

Apparently they had caught him during an instrumental part because Dean had stopped his preparation for making pancakes to mimick something that looked a lot like badly executed Irish folk dancing. Sam looked down at Cas and saw that his friend was looking up at him, a beaming smile on his lips. 

‘Let's go inside’, Sam mouthed. Dean had turned his back to them anyway. They might as well enjoy the show properly, without risking permanent back damage.

Cas pushed himself up with one hand, wincing as he straightened his knees and securing the groceries in his arms, and they quietly slipped through the door. 

Dean still seemed to think he was alone. He had started to put the ingredients into a large bowl and was now singing along again, all the while dancing so wildly that he nearly spilled dough all over himself more than once.

“To love and kiss!  
To sweetly hold!  
For the dancing and the dreaming!  
Through all those horrors and those nights!  
I'd keep your love beside me!”

Suddenly Sam remembered where he had heard that song before. In their efforts to introduce Cas to a wider spectrum of movies, they had watched “How to train your Dragon” one and two about a week ago. Sam had been skeptical about watching kids’ movies, but had been pleasantly surprised. Apparently, Dean had liked it, too, since it seemed he had downloaded the soundtrack. 

His brother now reached the end of the song and started to dance in time to his stirring. Sam remembered that the song had been sung by the protagonist’s parents and that the father's voice had been very scratchy and flat. Dean's voice was gentle, though, and more soothing than Sam had ever heard it. 

“I'll swim and sail on savage seas  
With ne'er a fear of drowning,  
And gladly ride the waves of life  
If you would marry me!” 

Dean carried the last note for several seconds, his voice confidently rising to a crescendo, while spreading his arms wide and sliding to the side. He finally spun around in an elaborate circle, splashing dough everywhere, the last “meeee” still on his lips.

Sam could pinpoint the exact moment Dean finally noticed them. His brother stopped in his tracks as if he had hit a brick wall and for a moment he stood frozen, his arms still outstretched and his mouth wide open. Apparently, his brain needed a moment to reboot, but when it finally did, Dean's face turned as red as a beat.

He slowly let his arms sink down, which made dough splatter his dead-guy-robe, but he either didn't notice or didn't care. 

His gaze flickered from Cas to Sam. The younger Winchester felt his smile drop off his face when he saw that there was a hint of real trepidation in his brother's eyes, as if a part of him was truly afraid of Sam's judgement. 

Castiel, though, either hadn't noticed the awkwardness of the situation or (and at this point Sam found this to be much more likely) had chosen to ignore it. 

“I have never heard anything more beautiful than your singing.”

At the naked adoration in those words Dean's face turned from red to purple and he ducked his head, but there was also a shy, pleased smile on his lips. 

Castiel seemed to have spotted it, too. He put the bag he had still been carrying on the kitchen table, crossed the room in three great strikes, grabbed Dean by the shoulders, spun him around and pushed him up against the counter as if he still had his angelic strength, while he smashed their lips together.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa”, Sam spluttered, even though he wasn't sure if anyone was still paying attention to him. His brother was sitting on the counter now. He had his legs wrapped around Castiel and his hands fisted in his hair. 

Sam had never seen both his brother and his best friend as happy and light-hearted as they had been since their first kiss. It let him breath more freely than he had in years to know that his brother was truly happy, but still, there was a limit to what he could take. 

“Okay … I'm outta here. I'm happy for you guys, but I don't need to see you do any ... “, he made a vague gesture towards them. “… you know, "dancing".” 

Cas stopped what could only be described as downright snogging Dean to answer.

“We won't dance, Sam. We'll have sex.”

Dean sighed and buried his face in Cas's neck in lieu of a face-palm.

“That's what he meant, Cas.”

“Oh believe me, he knows”, Sam said and shared a brief grin with his friend. “Now, go to your room and do your "dancing" there.”

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this fic came to me when I was dancing around in the kitchen, singing along to my favourite song. Naturally, my thought turned to spn and that I want team free will to be so happy someday that we can see them sing and dance like that. Since I have long had the headcanon that Dean can secretly sing very well, he was the natural choice for this.  
> The song Dean is singing is called "For the Dancing and the Dreaming" and was featured in the movie "How to train your dragon 2". 
> 
> Please leave a comment and/or kudos! You'd make my day!
> 
> A giant thank you to my awesome beta: fangirlingtodeath513
> 
> Say hi to me on tumblr: http://cas-essence.tumblr.com/


End file.
